My reality
by netheraether
Summary: MC does not take things well, especially when in the middle of a confession.


It didn't take long for me to fall in love with this club.

Monika seemed to be constantly positive about everything. Everytime she talked about something, even if it was seemingly the worst, she was able to put a nice spin on it.

Natsuki, as aggressive as she was, was still able to be cute at times, and she was a monster at baking. I constantly wished I could do something about her eating and her home life.

Finally, Yuri. She was the person I could connect to in the club. Natsuki had too much energy for me to keep up sometimes, and Monika seemed to be quite a few steps above everyone, like some sort of goddess, it felt hard to connect to her. Yuri, however, she was perfect in a different sense.

She seemed to mirror all of my insecurities. As much as I didn't want to show it, I was similar to her in so many ways. I was scared to talk to all the girls in the literature club, and she was scared to talk to me. We made the effort to push to each other. I didn't read books that much, and she even bought me a book, the same one as hers, to help ease me into reading again. She made me tea to settle my nerves.

I didn't just like her because of what she did though. She really did put effort into trying to be with me, talk to me, stay with me, know me better. She was shy, but still knowledgeable and calm. Cool, relaxed, beautiful, elegant. That would be how I described her. That was my 'Yuri'.

That was why I was alright with not talking about anything that happened. Yuri's argument with Natsuki was something that I had to resolve. But everything else I wanted to sweep under the rug. Natsuki's eyes suddenly going black, her admittedly creepy lines about wanting to stay with her, then her neck snapping. Monika's cryptid poems, and her screaming about it being too early or something like that. Yuri cutting her arm made me worried, while her suddenly getting so clingy to me made me scared, but happy at the same time, as much as it shouldn't have. It made me feel warm that I was being cared for and also loved. Even so…

I had a melting point.

Yuri's 'poem', with all her liquids. It horrified me how she got those things in the first place, and how much more might have been spilled. I was scared by how close she got to me, and the things that she said made me rooted to the ground, like I couldn't do anything. But even then, even through all that, when she confessed her feelings to me,

I still said yes. I still had the hope that I could heal her, and we could be happy together. The other girls didn't matter to me at that time, they don't matter in that pocket. I thought that everything would be okay. And then… and then she did what she did.

I couldn't comprehend it. The blood, the rabid eyes, the smile on her face. All that made me feel hopeless. Completely drowned in sorrow. I dropped down to my knees. I hugged her and screamed. I screamed until my throat went dry and hoarse. I felt the tears coming from my eyes. I felt her hot blood drench my chest and my uniform, the last bit of warmth that would come from her. And her insides wrapped me in some form of satisfaction, like I was waiting for something to make me feel protected.

I cursed God, I cursed everyone, I cursed myself. But I had to grab life by the horns. I needed to take control at this point in my life. If even fate didn't want us together, then I'll change fate.

I took Yuri to my house. I ignored the stares of complete fear coming from the people on the sidewalk. No one called the police, no one dared. No one even thought of it at all. I carried Yuri like a princess all the way back to my house. No one was home at the time. I took her up to my room, where I placed her on one of the futons that I had.

It took some time, but I eventually was able to drag her to my bathroom, as too much blood got onto the futon. I took off her clothes, and filled the bath with water. I wanted to treat my princess perfectly. I scrubbed all the blood off her skin, and washed her with the best soap in our house. I tried my best not to touch her inappropriately, though. I didn't want to defile her beautiful, pure and angelic body. Once that was done, I rubbed her off, then sewed the wounds back to shape.

I looked at her once. Then again. Then one more time. She was everything that I could ask for. She had feelings for me. I have feeling for her. We're a couple now. I sealed it with a kiss on the lips. I still have to look for a ring for her, and it has to be the best ring that there is in the city. I will not settle for less, even if I have to steal it.

After wiping the blood from all the surfaces in the bathroom, I took her back to my room, and onto the bed. She wasn't bleeding anymore, and her ugly wounds were patched up, so nothing got onto my bed this time. I decided not to dress her, and instead kept her inside the blanket. I'm sure it was cold, after all. After doing some studying and homework, I wrote a poem for her to read before our first time sleeping together.

After reading it, I snuggled in her warmth, and even though she didn't reply with anything, her body was enough. The feeling of happiness triumphed over her lack of talking, or any form of lack of body movement towards me. Just her being there was enough.

And with that, I started my reality. The reality that no one can shatter.

No one.

 _You are a worldly goddess_

 _The one who came down to bless me_

 _No one else can compare to your pearls_

 _The elegant twirls and the smile that lit up the world_

 _We are now together, as one_

 _Under the light, no longer just ghosts_

 _No longer like raccoons, hiding in the bushes_

 _And not wheels, just barely breathing_

 _More alive than ever, and able to be seen_

 _I hope to never leave, I will never leave_

 _I love you._

 **A/N:Hello.**

 **So this was something that I came up with at 3 in the morning. And my god was it fun to write. As short as it is compared to my other work(Oregairu fic), I still felt this was alright. So this could be a series, or I could just end it here. Depends on how people see it. And for those who aren't new to my work, this doesn't mean that A Meeting with Komachi is cancelled. I'm just on hiatus from it for now.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Netheraether.**


End file.
